Harry Potter  The True Story
by Virikas
Summary: Years 1-7 and possibly beyond, this is my first fan fic so please be nice and any useful comments will be appreciated. the main plot will be kept but everything else will be changed :  read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter; The Real Story.**

Disclaimer:

The Harry Potter idea is not mine and never will be, all characters and the plot are owned by the wonderful woman J.K Rowling all the extra bits are as I would have like the story do be.

1.

Harry Potter was cold and alone in a dark room under the stairs with nothing but his own thoughts and a few old magazines of aunt Petunia's that he'd saved from the trash to occupy him.

In two weeks' time would be his eleventh birthday, not that anyone occupying the house in which he was living cared enough to remember, they barely noticed he was there at all accept for when they were hungry or needed chores done that they believed beneath them.

Harry Potter was an orphan, he was told that his parents Lily and James potter died in a horrible accident when he was one year old. He was taken in by his mother's sister and her husband Petunia and Vernon Dursley who live in Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. For as long as he can remember his aunt and uncle have always hated him, and he never knew why. His aunt was a typical posh suburban housewife that was tall and as thin as a twig and had a horse like face with blue beady eyes, where as his uncle was short and fat with sandy blonde hair easily compared to a walrus. Other than his very limited supply of magazines and own thoughts there was only one other thing he considered good in his life and that was his nephew Dudley who was treated as a prince by his mum and dad.

Dudley was the same age as Harry although two different looking boys you would not easily find.

Harry was short and skinny to skinny for a boy his age, he had jet black hair that would never lie flat, wore glasses and had vivid green eyes "you have your mothers eyes" his aunt once said to him before she realised what she was saying, but that was not his most distinguishable feature. Harry had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead "from the horrible accident" his aunt had replied when Harry had asked her about it.

Dudley Dursley on the other hand had the height of his mother and the girth of his father, he was not as fat as his father but he was not as thin as Harry. He had the same sandy blonde hair his father had and the blue eyes his mother had. Ever since he could remember Dudley had be encouraged to not talk to Harry and to even be mean and rude to him. He had no idea why as Harry had been nothing but polite to him, when he could get a word in away from his parents ears so he decided for all purposes that around his parents he would do as they asked but when it was he and Harry he would show the same courtesy that was shown to him.

Over the years they had forged a sort of friendship secretly from Harry's aunt and uncle as Dudley had to oversee his chores, he even tried to help Harry a few times until his father caught him and belted Harry for being worthless and tricking his son into doing work that was beneath him.

Harry didn't hold it against him though because he knew that he wanted to help but didn't want him hurt for his actions, this carried on for almost eleven years. Little did they know things were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

2. A New Life

Today was July 16th Dudley's Birthday. The family, Harry and Peakes one of Dudley's friends were going to the zoo to celebrate, Harry was told to come along because his aunt and uncle didn't want him to rob the house while they were away.

"Where would I go?" Harry asked his uncle. "Don't you dare talk back to me boy" uncle Vernon had replied "Anymore cheek from you and I'll get my belt, now hurry up with the breakfast and it better not be burnt or you'll get it".

As usual Harry was making breakfast while Dudley was opening his horde of presents while covertly shooting Harry guilty looks, he wouldn't use half the things his parents had bought him and made sure to stash some of the toys in Harry's room under the stairs whilst away from his parents eye's.

Harry didn't mind, he was used to it by now, it was the same every year he wasn't sure whether they gave his nephew so many presents to spoil Dudley or to rub it in Harry's face, either way he knew Dudley would share he always did and Harry was grateful for the new hiding place he had made in his room, a loose floorboard under his bed well hidden.

After breakfast had been served and eaten (pancakes with maple syrup and cream) Harry did the washing up while his aunt and uncle got dressed and ready for the zoo.

"Sorry about that" said Dudley "I hate getting all of the presents while you get nothing for your birthday, there are a few things you would like though, ill stash them in the usual place later".

"Thanks but don't get caught, last time I was caught with that magnifying glass I couldn't sit for a week" Harry whispered "Anyway you better get dressed I'm almost done here, oh and by the way happy birthday big D" Harry said as he finished the washing up.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

They arrived at the zoo to find Dudley's friend Peakes waiting in the car park for them. Peakes was a little shorter than Dudley and about half his size with broad shoulders, Harry remembered him from the school he and Dudley went to, he was a hell of a rugby player, and treated him fairly well to.

"Happy birthday Dudley, hiya Harry, don't worry I've only been here for ten minutes" Peakes said sarcastically. "

"Well if the boy had washed up faster we would have been on time" said uncle Vernon as he shouldered past Harry on the way to the kiosk, Peakes shot Harry an apologetic look, he too didn't understand the hostility towards Harry , but he knew his place and remained quiet .

"Well come on then let's get the show on the road "said uncle Vernon after paying "And no funny business" he whispered into Harry's ear.

"Honestly" thought Harry "Does he expect me to steal one of these animals? How could I when their all locked up anyway, and then how would I get it back home? Would I keep it in my cupboard under the stairs?" Harry chuckled to himself at his uncle's stupidity.

"What was that boy?" asked uncle Vernon. "Nothing sir" replied Harry, he knew too well the penalty for being smart, he still had the scars on his legs from the belt buckle.

They saw lions, giraffes, zebra's, monkeys and many more animals until they reached the snake enclosure.

"This hasn't been too bad, I haven't even been yelled at yet" thought Harry, and Dudley and Peakes had even given him some of their hot chips while Harry's aunt and uncle weren't looking, it was turning out to be an alright day, little did Harry know trouble was just around the corner.

As the entered the snake enclosure, Harry noticed a blonde haired boy and his parents looking at the Boa constrictor. "Dad make him move!" the boy yelled at his father whilst banging on the glass.

"Honestly, some people ''thought Harry "Poor snake it just wants to be left alone". The boy and his parents moved on to the next snake pen after failing to elicit a response from the Boa.

Harry walked up the Boa's pen and couldn't help but admire its multi coloured patterns of its scales, he looked over at the sign to see where it was from "Bred in captivity" read the sign.

"I never knew my parents either, sorry about that, some people just don't understand at all, it must be horrible being stared at all day and having people knock on your window" Harry said to the snake, then something amazing happened, the snake lifted its head opened its eyes and stuck its tongue out.

"That's alright it's all I've known my entire life, but I've never spoken to a smooth skin before" hissed the snake.

"Wh what? Can you hear me? Um I'm Harry what's your name?" Harry asked. "Great I've finally lost my mind" thought Harry.

"Yes. My name is Nagini, you can hear me as well can't you?" asked the snake.

Harry stepped back in surprise only to be knocked over by the rude boy from before, Harry couldn't believe it, the little shit had pushed him out of the way to look at the snake, Harry was furious.

Dudley and Peakes had seen what the boy had done and were walking over to help Harry up and thump the little shit when something impossible happened. The glass window shattered and the boa launched itself at the boy wrapping itself around his wrist, the next thing they heard was a crack, a scream and a hissing noise from Harry then the boa slithered down the corridor to the visitors' horror.

Harry was glaring at the boy, furious over what he had done when all of a sudden the glass window cracked and shattered, the Boa launched at the boy constricting his wrist until there was a sickening crack "Stop" yelled Harry "He's not worth it, run while you can" The snake looked at him and gave the smallest of nods before taking off down the corridor.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS GOING ON!" uncle Vernon yelled dragging Harry up by the ear. "Dad stop! " Shouted Dudley. "It wasn't Harry's fault, the boy knocked him over then the glass just shattered, Harry was nowhere near it" Dudley said.

"That's right sir" Peakes said also coming to Harry's defence, "Enough is enough" he thought, "It's true, Harry couldn't have done it unless he's magic" laughed Peakes getting a grin from Harry and Dudley.

Instead of placating uncle Vernon he became enraged, his face turned purple and a vain in his head throbbed, he grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him to the car.

Dudley knew that if he tried to stop his father it would only make it worse for Harry, so regretfully and feeling guilty he stayed with his mum and Peakes while wondering why his father had become so angry with Harry.

Peakes felt terrible, whatever he had said had caused Mr Dursley to fly off the handle and he had no idea why, all he knew was to expect Harry to have bruises at the least the next time he saw him, he wished he could help but didn't know how.

"Oh shit" thought Harry "I've never seen him this mad before". The next thing he knew his uncle had his arm in a vice grip and he was being dragged towards the car park.

"OW STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME" Harry yelled he knew it was a worthless attempt to get free, his uncle threw him into the back seat then got in the front driver's seat.

"Listen and listen well boy "his uncle said deathly calm it scared the shit out of Harry "I know you did it you little freak, I don't know how but you did, now as soon as you get home you will go to your cupboard and remove your bed, you'll be sleeping on the floor for quite a while and you will be lucky if you get fed understand?"

Harry nodded whilst looking at the floor, then all of a sudden WHAM he felt the back of his uncles hand hit his face making him see all sorts of different coloured spheres in his vision, his uncle had back handed him.

"Answer me boy and look at my face" his uncle yelled at him. "Ye Yessir Uncle Vernon" Harry stammered still in shock from being hit, his uncle had never done that before, he was a violent man but it usually consisted of being belted on the legs never had he been hit like this before even in his fights at school.

Harry knew he would have a black eye by tomorrow, just then Dudley and his Mum got in the car. "Peakes must have walked home, lucky sod "Thought Harry.

Just then Dudley looked over at Harry and gasped, there were tears on Harry's face as well as a red mark and some bruising under the left eye, he was shocked he'd never seen Harry cry before, even when he had broken his arm falling out of that tree at school when he was nine.

"Dad did you do that to Harry?" demanded Dudley. Harry shot him a cautious, scared look.

"Shut up or you'll be next" his Dad yelled at him, Petunia, Harry and Dudley were all shocked he had never raised his voice to his son before.

"Vernon! Don't talk to Dudley like that it's the freaks fault not our Dudley's, the boys just as much a freak as his parents were" Aunt Petunia said.

"My parents were not freaks and neither am I" shouted Harry. "

That's it!, when we get home I'm getting my belt, how dare you talk to your Aunt that way after all we've done for you, you ungrateful little bastard."

"Great now I've done it" Harry thought.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harry was alone in his room under the stairs, he could barely walk or move after the beating his uncle had given him, it was two days after the zoo incident and he had been fed once and now had a bucket in his room so he wouldn't even have to be seen by his Aunt or Uncle while going to the loo twice a day.

His Uncle, true to his word had taken Harry's bed so he now slept on the floor, but at least he had the game boy and a few games as well as his magazines to keep him busy now thanks to Dudley.

Other than playing his games and reading Harry had been thinking hard about what had set his Uncle into such a blind rage.

He barely remembered Peakes making a wise crack about him being magical and that being the cause of the broken window, "But why would that set him off?" thought Harry "Magic doesn't exist everyone knows that " Harry laughed to himself but suddenly stopped as he remembered that this wasn't the first thing like this that had happened.

*FLASHBACK*

Harry was nine years old, and had been brutally bullied at school that day by the local bully Rick Anderson, a boy that was only one year older than him that resembled the size of a baby whale.

He had teased Harry to the point where Harry had hit him "How dare he give me shit about being an orphan, he doesn't know me" thought Harry while he was running away. "Maybe I can hide up a tree until the end of the day" he thought he like climbing trees.

So Harry found the tallest tree and began to climb, he had gotten pretty high up the tree as well when a freak gust of wind blew and he lost his footing, "Oh shit, oh no " he remembered saying to himself as he dangled off the large pine tree.

"If I fall now ill be lucky to live let alone be normal" he thought , but just as he got one foot back on another gust hit him knocking him free of the tree, "This is it" He thought as he saw the ground coming up to meet him.

He stuck his hands out to break his fall even though he knew it was useless it was just an instant reaction, he gave out a yell of terror that he couldn't hold back.

Harry hit the ground with a thump and a crack the next thing he felt was terrible pain in his arm, "wait a minute I'm still conscious, and why did the grass seem so soft?" Thought Harry .He was soon brought out of his thoughts as the pain began to increase a hundred fold in not only his arm but his ribs as well.

"Oh my goodness Harry!" Dudley's teacher raced out of her class room closely followed by Dudley, they had heard his scream and were now rushing to his side.

As they approached, Harry tried to give a small smile to Dudley to show him he was ok but it was too much and ended up looking like a grimace. Dudley smiled at Harry but it didn't reach his eyes "Bloody hell Harry what were you doing? Trying to fly?" Dudley chuckled only half serious.

"That will be enough Mister Dursley" said Dudley's teacher Mrs Jones "Go to the Staff room and get the receptionist to call an ambulance, Mr Potter has a broken arm and possibly has bruised ribs as well, it's a miracle you're alive let alone conscious".

*FLASH FORWARD*

"She was right" Harry thought. "I had broken my arm and bruised my ribs, I was lucky to be alive. But how did I survive? And the grass felt really soft, and then there was the day at the zoo how could I talk to that snake? And it felt like I had broken that window, what the hell's wrong with me? Am I going crazy?"

"Bang Bang Bang"

"Get out here boy"

"Great, time for another beating" Harry thought to himself opening the door anyway.

"Get to the kitchen and make us dinner" Ordered Harry's Uncle. The light hurt Harry's eyes, it was the first time he had seen any light except that of the game boy in two days.

"Yes Uncle, thank you Uncle" Harry replied. If he didn't seem appreciative he would soon be locked up again and he was not looking forward to that, besides if he was making dinner he could sneak some while no one was looking.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

While Harry was washing up he realised that it was only himself and Aunt Petunia that were in the same room, a sudden thought occurred to Harry "Why did she call my parents freaks and then compare them to me after the zoo incident?"

In a surge of bravery or stupidity he decided to ask his Aunt knowing fully well he was not supposed to mention their names, he had learnt that at the end of a wooden spoon from his Aunt at age six.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked. She fixed him with those beady eyes and had her nose risen to him but didn't start screaming which Harry took as a sign that he could proceed.

"I was wondering, whydidyoucallmyparentsfreaks?" it all came out as one word. "What are you saying boy? Speak properly or not at all" she said.

"Why did you call my parents freaks? And then why did you say I was a freak like them as well?"

A deaf man could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. Harry looked at his Aunt only to notice that she had gone rather pale and there was something in her eyes, pain or a great sadness.

"Go to your room Harry and never speak of them to me again" she whispered.

"That's not really an answer Aunt Pet-"Harry started. "Get to your room now or no meals for a week!" she screamed Harry practically flew into his room only to have the door locked behind him.

"I loved my sister but she betrayed me then your father took her away and infected her with his freakishness" she whispered then she was gone up the stairs.

"Wow" thought Harry "In all my years that the most she's spoken about mum" although his question wasn't answered he felt it was a success as you never hear Aunt Petunia talking about her sister let alone Harry's father.

Harry later fell asleep playing his Gameboy , his dreams full of talking snakes, falling out of trees and of Aunt Petunias voice replaying what she had said earlier.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Two weeks later and a lot of time spent doing chores and playing Gameboy it was the morning of Harry's eleventh birthday. Harry woke up feeling the same as he did for the last two weeks, sore from all the chores and tired from the lack of sleep due to the re occurring dreams of the talking snake, soft grass and Aunt Petunias voice.

"Happy birthday Harry" he said to himself as he got up. Harry was very surprised when he got out of bed to find a present a card and a letter, the first of each he had ever had. Curiously he opened the card which was from Dudley relaying his birthday wishes, "He must have stolen the key and snuck in here while I was asleep, he's got guts alright" thought Harry.

Next he opened the present which contained a few gamboy games and some more magazines, these ones were of street cars and had some pretty hot chicks in them as well. "Best presents I've ever gotten" Harry laughed to himself at the irony.

Next was the letter which was in a rather old looking envelope with some sort of weird crest.

It was addressed to Harry James Potter, Cupboard Under The Stairs, number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Curious Harry turned it over to reveal a red wax stamp, "This must be a gag from Dudley, "Harry thought.

Harry opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Enclosed in the letter is a list of all equipment required for your first year of school._

_Term starts on the 1__st__ of September when you will be required to enter platform 9 and ¾'s at Kings Cross station in London where you will board the Hogwarts Express at eleven o'clock sharp._

_Our grounds keeper Rubeus Hagrid will be along shortly to take you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school equipment and if you choose we will book a room for you at The Leaky Cauldron where you can stay until the start of term._

_We hope to see you on the first of September._

_Deputy Head Mistress_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall._

"Holy shit! I'm a wizard" Harry said aloud just then there was a loud bang as his cupboard door was pulled off of its hinges by a huge man who had a long black beard , he had to have stood at least 7ft tall and was as wide as Uncle Vernon.

"Wh who are you sir?" stammered a very nervous and only slightly afraid Harry. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts but I'm pretty sure you know all about Hogwarts."

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O:O :O:O:O:O:O :O :O :O :O:O:O :O :O :O :O:O:O :O :O :O:O :O:O:O


	3. Chapter 3

3 The Best Present Ever.

"I'm a wizard? And what is Hogwarts some kind of school?" Harry asked the giant before him.

"Waddya mean are ya a wizard, don't ya know who ya are? Your Harry bloody Potter, the boy who lived. Didn't your aunt and uncle tell you about Hogwarts? Your parents went there, like them your magical Harry" Hagrid stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The boy who lived? What?, All I know of my parents was that they died in a horrible accident" Harry said Dumbfounded.

"An accident!" roared Hagrid. Harry was downright terrified now the man looked crazed.

"DURSLEY GET YOUR FAT LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harry had to hold his ears when Hagrid yelled that out, he thought he would have gone deaf at the least.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOI-" Harrys uncle started.

"Don't ya dare raise your voice to me ya conceited fat piece of shit Dursley. Why didn't you and your wife-" Hagrid said this with pure disgust written all over his face." Tell Harry who he was, and how dare ya say Lilly and James died in a car crash? They died defying the darkest Lord of all time"

"They were freaks both of them and they both went to that school for freaks they deserve what they got". Harry's aunt said with an air of superiority.

"What? You knew? You knew all along and you didn't tell me!" Harry couldn't believe this he was furious, beyond furious he was seeing red, he wanted to hurt them to cause them a fraction of the pain he felt. It must have shown on his face for Hagrid put a hand on his shoulder, causing his knees to buckle.

"They're not worth it Harry. Come, I promise ya I will explain everything as soon as we get away from these-" Hagrid paused trying to find the right word "Muggles".

Harry didn't know what that word meant, but at the moment he didn't much care. He gave the giant a sharp nod indicating he was ready to leave.

They turned to leave when uncle Vernon shouted "Where do you think you're going you little freak?"

Quicker than lightning Hagrid brought out a pink umbrella from under his massive mole skin coat, pointed it at Vernon and shouted a strange and unfamiliar word. "Silencio".

Vernon's lips looked as though they had been stuck together with super glue as a white light ignited from the tip of Hagrid's umbrella.

While Petunia and Vernon were clawing at his lips Hagrid chuckled rather sadistically and said" That was unexpected" with a smile on his lips. "Right, get ya stuff and we'll be off Harry".

Next thing Harry knew he was in the air on a motorbike sitting behind a giant of a man, heading to London to some place called The Leaky Cauldron, the thing is he didn't care, in fact he had never been this happy, he was leaving the Dursley's hopefully for good.

It was with a Cheshire cats smile on his face that Harry said to himself "This is the best present ever".

_xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD _

They soon landed somewhat ungracefully on a typical London street and Hagrid Parked the massive motorbike. "Right follow me Harry and stay close ok" Hagrid said.

The strange pair crossed the road and entered what looked from the outside to be a normal English pub.

Once they entered it looked anything but normal. There were all sorts of strange oddities including animals he had never seen, one of them didn't take its eyes off Harry. It was red and gold and looked like a large bird but there was abnormal intelligence in its eyes, Harry noticed that when he made eye contact with it the strange bird gave him the smallest of nods then was gone in a ball of flame.

Startled Harry turned to ask Hagrid what that was but he was deep in conversation with the bartender, so Harry walked up next to him remembering he was supposed to stay close.

When he reached the bar though the bartender looked right at him then up at his scar and said "my word" it was obvious from his expression that he was more than a little surprised by what he saw "But why?" thought Harry.

"Tom this is Harry Potter" Said Hagrid.

"Harry this is Tom, he runs this place"

"Welcome back Mr Potter. It's good to see you." Said Tom with a wink.

"Welcome back? But I've never been here before, or have I?" Thought Harry.

"How long you staying Hagrid?" Asked Tom

"Well, we will be staying here until the first of September I should think Tom. Try keeping it as quiet as you can, as you can imagine there will be a lot of attention if it was found out that Harry Potter would be living here for a little while. I'm sure it would do your business good but I ask all the same." Hagrid asked. It wasn't an order more of a request.

"They must be friends. But why would I cause such a fuss? Is it because I'm the Boy Who Lived? Whatever that meant"

"No problem Hagrid, I understand. How would you like to pay?" The bartender asked with a smile on his face.

"Send the bill to Hogwarts Tom, it'll all be taken care of "Hagrid said mysteriously. "Right I'll show you to your room then, don't worry about your bags Mr Potter they will be there before we are" Said Tom.

Luckily it was still early so they were the only patrons in the pub , and were able to walk free towards an old set of stairs that looked like they would fall down if Harry walked up them let alone Hagrid.

But they held strong and soon they were walking through a hallway that must have been far to long for the size of the building judging from what Harry saw from the outside. He was pondering this as they arrived surprisingly fast to their room. Harry had a lot of questions for Hagrid that was for sure, the first would be "who am I?"

To say that their room was large was an understatement. Hagrid could jump on the bed and still have two feet of space before the ceiling. There were two large windows on either end of the north wall showing a beautiful view of London. With hard wood floors and lush red walls it was as though the room catered to Harry's every wish

"If only there was a fire place then it would be perfect" Harry thought. Suddenly he heard the crackling of a fire behind him. "Now that definitely wasn't there before." Said Harry.

"Magic Harry" said Hagrid with no other explanation. "Now I assume ya have some questions, I will answer them as best as I can."

Hagrid sat on the bed opposite Harry, just staring at him.

"Who am I?" Asked Harry then added "Who is The Boy Who Lived?"

"There is no easy answer so I will start at the beginning. Eleven years ago, was the height of the war between a dark lord, his followers and the rest of our society. The dark lords name is not spoken so I don't say this lightly."

Here Hagrid took a deep breath. "Is that fear in his eyes?" thought Harry.

"His name was Vol- Voldermort" after this he let out a long slow breath. "He was the most evil wizard to ever be, those were dark times Harry, deaths and disappearances every day no one knew who would be next or who to trust. Your parents who publicly opposed He Who Shall Not Be Named or You Know Who as he is called were in hiding."

"You were one year old at the time when your parents were betrayed. You Know Who forced his way into your house, murdered your parents then turned his wand on you Harry."

At this point Harry looked up to see Hagrid staring at the wall, tears streaming down the gentle giants face. "He used the same curse he used on your parents, but somehow you survived and You Know Who was gone presumed dead."

"That's no normal scar on your forehead Harry, it's a curse scar." Harry subconsciously touched his scar and ran his fingers over it.

Harry felt nothing. Well at least he now knew what happened to his parents, they were murdered by the dark wizard Voldermort "I will not fear a name especially the name of the one who killed his parents and I pity those that do". Thought Harry he was cold he felt no emotion.

"Thank you Hagrid. That must have been hard for you, did you know them?" Harry asked. "I fought beside them several times, a braver pair ya would not find" Said Hagrid shakily.

He regained his composure quickly "Welcome to your world Harry, we have a busy day ahead of us lots to buy, come on let's go while it's still early. While there aren't many people out."

They were standing in front of a brick wall out the back of The Leaky Cauldron. The wall looked like it was a million feet tall. Harry could see no end to it. "Magic" Harry thought with a smile on his face.

"Right, watch closely and don't forget it. This is the key to a part of our world." Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and tapped four bricks in the shape of a diamond. Then the most amazing thing happened, the bricks started moving, creating a small hole at first that got bigger and bigger until both Harry and Hagrid were able to walk through unhindered.

"Wow" Harry breathed what he saw was.. Amazing and that was a gross understatement. The first thing he noticed were the people, hundreds of them dressed in cloaks and pointed hats. Men, women and children of all ages all wizards and witch's.

"So many" thought Harry. Then he saw what brought the people here. Shops everywhere on either side of him selling things he knew and a lot of things he didn't as well. Harry wanted to go into every shop in the alley, his head was spinning but he knew they were here for specific items this day, he would have a lot of time before he started school to examine every inch of the alley.

"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said laughing at the surprise and amazement plastered all over Harry's face.

"Now before we go any farther put this cloak on and pull the hood up, there will be plenty of time for people to notice you, but it would be better if you had somewhat of an education of our society before being thrown into it." Harry understood, Hagrid wasn't trying to hide him away but give him the advantage of knowledge so he could make his own decisions based on what he knew and believed. Harry was grateful, he was being given a choice.

"So what does your letter say you need?" asked the gentle giant of a man. Harry pulled the letter from his pocket and read it to Hagrid.

_UNIFORM__  
><em>_First-year students will require:__  
><em>_ sets of plain work robes (black).__  
><em>_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.__  
><em>_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).__  
><em>_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings).__  
><em>_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.___

_COURSE BOOKS__  
><em>_All students should have a copy of each of the following:___

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__  
><em>_by Miranda Goshawk.___

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.___

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.___

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.___

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__  
><em>_by Phyllida Spore.___

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.___

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__  
><em>_by Newt Scamander.___

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__  
><em>_by Quentin Trimble.___

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:___

_1 wand__  
><em>_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
><em>_1 set glass or crystal phials__  
><em>_1 telescope__  
><em>_1 set brass scales___

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.___

_PARENTS ARE _REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Um Hagrid how am I to pay for this, I haven't got two pounds to rub together" said Harry. "Gringots Harry, the wizard bank, now be careful its run by goblins, nasty creatures but I'll keep you safe "Hagrid half laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Gringots, shopping and the Malfoy's.

"Interesting name" thought Harry, as he and Hagrid stood outside, it was definitely magical as the place was massive and very crooked only magic could keep it standing.

They stood outside twin eight foot golden doors which had something inscribed into them.

_Enter stranger, but take heed__  
><em>_Of what awaits the sin of greed__  
><em>_For those who take but do not earn,__  
><em>_Must pay most dearly in their turn,__  
><em>_So if you seek beneath our floors__  
><em>_A treasure that was never yours,__  
><em>_Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
><em>_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Interesting." thought Harry. "There's all manner of nasty things in the bowels of Gringots just waiting for a thief to break in" said Hagrid. "It would take a very powerful wizard to do that and get away with it" 

"Right stay close this time and let me do all the talking, got it Harry?"

"Okay Hagrid I will" replied Harry somewhat suspiciously.

As they moved towards the grand golden doors they opened seemingly by themselves, revealing a room the size of a cathedral.

The entire place was bright white. The walls and the ceiling were made from marble as was the floor which was polished so intensely that it reflected everything as though it were a mirror.

Then there were the goblins, green and grey leathery skin, balled heads with pointy ears, noses and sharp teeth. They only stood about four feet tall and their eyes Harry thought "were the eyes of demons, I should remember never to trust these things."

There was a clear path about five feet wide down the middle of the room which lead to a desk with the oldest goblin in the room he was even wearing glasses as he poured over some document.

Another forty of the goblins were lined up on either side of the path, each had a desk and was either counting large gold coins or some sort of jewel.

Hagrid walked down the path toward the old goblin as though he owned the place, no fear or nervousness at all present in the giants stature, and why should there be? he could crush their skulls in one hand if he so wished.

When he reached the goblin Hagrid said "Harry Potter wishes to enter his vault."

"And does Mr Harry Potter have his key?" the goblin asked whilst smiling sadistically ay Harry.

"I have it." Growled Hagrid dangling the key above the goblins head.

The goblin snatched the key, held it in his hands and closed his eyes for a moment, "Follow me and keep up" the goblin said.

They followed him down a corridor and the next thing Harry knew was that he was staring into a canyon that had to be miles deep at least. In the background he heard a tremendous roar that froze his blood on the spot. "Must be one of the things Hagrid spoke of." thought Harry.

"Unfortunately our transport system is down, but lucky for you your vault isn't all that deep as it is one of the older ones, that don't mean it is without security on the contrary, only a goblin of Gringots may locate and open it." The old goblin said.

They weren't walking for long, maybe half an hour when the goblin abruptly stopped, put his hand on the cliff face which was rock and pushed, the wall moved and morphed until there was a hole in the cliff. "After you Mr Potter." the goblin said with a bow that was obviously sarcastic.

"I thought you would have used the key" said Harry none to politely, he would only give respect to those who earned it no matter who they were "or what" thought Harry.

"It is merely a form of identification, it holds your magical signature therefore it cannot be forged, now hurry, you are not our only customer." the goblin said with that same smile on his face.

Harry walked in wand was greeted by a sight he thought he would never see. Gold coins, thousands of them they filled the entire vault. "Is this all mine?" Harry asked.

"Your parents left this for ya Harry this is for your education and anything else you might need for your school years." Stated Hagrid.

"But this means that they knew they would die." Harry said to himself.

"No they didn't, but they wanted to make sure that if they did you would be looked after. They loved you Harry and they haven't really left, no one really does." Hagrid whispered this last part with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Right well take this." Hagrid handed Harry a small leather pouch. "This is bottomless. Put four hundred galleons in this bag and it should do you for your school things for the year. It is also charmed so that only you can open it." Hagrid said.

After they had left the bank Hagrid directed Harry to a very old shop with a very old looing wizard in it, outside the shop they stopped so Hagrid could talk to Harry.

"This shop sells wands Harry, they are the most important thing to a wizard because this is what they channel their magic through. Each wand is unique to the owner, you will hear Mr Olivander say that the wand chooses the wizard and he is right."

"Well what are ya waiting for go on in I'll be back soon, you'll be safe in there." And with that Hagrid walked down the alley.

Harry walked into the shop, it was very old and there were hundreds of shelves as high as the ceiling with rectangular boxes on them.

"Mr Potter." Exclaimed the proprietor. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to buy a wand sir, but I don't know where to start." Confessed Harry.

"Well that's what I'm here for silly boy. I still remember when your mother and father entered this shop looking to buy their first wand as if it were only yesterday." Said Mr Olivander.

"Right let's get started. This ne I think." Said Olivander pulling put a black stick from one of the boxes, eight inches, ebony with dragon heart string for the core." He handed it to Harry who just stared blankly at it.

"Well give it a wave boy." Harry waved the wand but ended up blowing up half of his desk.

"No definitely not." The old wizard said.

"This is going to be a long day." Thought Olivander.

One hour later and what felt like hundreds of wands Harry had singed his and Mr Olivander's hair and blown up half the shop.

"I wonder." Thought Mr Olivander.

He rummaged around the back of the shop bringing out a very old looking box with an inch of dust on.

"Try this one Mr Potter."

Harry gave it a wave and his eyes went wide as he felt a rush of adrenaline and power surge through his body, he felt as though he could do anything, any sense of being tired long gone now.

Mr Olivander's eyes went wide with surprise evident on his face.

"Curious, Curious indeed." He said more to himself.

"What is sir?" Harry said somewhat self-consciously.

"That wand is eleven inches long made from holy with a tail feather from a phoenix, what's curios is that it has a brother which gave you that scar." Olivander said pointing to Harry's head.

Just then Hagrid walked in and smiled at Harry "All done then?"

"Hay Hagrid, yea I just need to pay then we can get the rest." But he was cut short as Olivander said "No charge Mr Potter, have a good day." Then he walked t the back of his shop no doubt to clean up.

"Right nice feller he is, so what's next Harry?" Asked the gentle giant.

"I need to go and get my uniform now." Replied Harry.

"Right we will be going to Madam Malkin's then its close just up the way come on."

They were about to walk into Madam Malkin's when they heard an argument break out in the shop between the owner and a man with long blonde hair and a pointed face who was wearing obvious high class pin striped robes.

"I have my sons measurements right here surely you can have his school robes prepared for him." Said the blonde man he was being quite arrogant and rude thought Harry.

"Mr Malfoy, like I had said before I need your son here for the fitting otherwise it could be wrong it. Its very nice of you to have brought his measurements but that just isn't good enough, now return with your son and you will get his robes." "That must be Madam Malkin's." Harry thought "She doesn't take any shit."

"No I don't think I will be returning to your shop _mudblood._" Said Mr Malfoy. Whatever he had said made the witch turn pale and look quite afraid.

Malfoy strutted toward the door but just then Hagrid stood in the doorway earning a glare from Malfoy.

"Move half breed you know your stand in the way of your superior." Malfoy smirked. It looked as though Hagrid was about to hit him before he thought better of it so with a glare he moved slightly to the side and when Malfoy walked past he tripped him.

Quick as a flash Malfoy had his wand pulled and had it pointed at Hagrid's chest. "Try it Malfoy, you inbreed and you'll be thrown away where you belong in second. "

He turned and vanished on the spot after shooting a glare at Hagrid. "Bloody Malfoy's, their all the same, you will want to watch for his son at school Harry."

Harry nodded and they walked into the shop.

And hour later they walked out carrying several large bags of robes for school.

They purchased the rest of Harry's school things before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to their rooms to deposit the many bags of Harry new items. "I haven't ever had so many things just for me before." Thought Harry.

As they entered their room there was a loud screech and in a cage sitting on Harry's bed side table was the most beautiful snowy white owl.

"Happy birthday Harry her names Hedwig and she's all yours." Said Hagrid. "Wow I've never had a pet before, thanks Hagrid she's beautiful."

"She's no ordinary pet Harry. You see in the wizarding world owl's deliver letters, they can find anyone anywhere unless they have a ward in place stopping them from doing so, but you will learn about that at school I presume." Hagrid explained to Harry.

"Wicked. Hagrid I've been meaning to ask what is a muggle and a mudblood?" Harry asked. "A muggle is someone without magic that's why I called your uncle one, oh and by the way that spell you saw me do, best not tell anyone about that you see I'm not supposed to do magic." Hagrid said slightly going red.

"And a mudblood?" Harry reminded Hagrid.

"A mudblood, Harry is someone with muggle parents but is born with magic, purebloods like the Malfoy's believe that they are lesser people to themselves which is bull shit were all the same no matter what blood we have running through our veins." Hagrid did not look happy telling Harry this.

"There's racism here to?" Harry asked. "The last war was pretty much based on it Harry, it's pathetic, anyway it's getting late and I bet you're a bet your hungry wait here and I'll go get something to eat."

Said Hagrid as he left the room.

While Hagrid was gone Harry decided to open his books and have a read through seeing as he wasn't brought up here he was fascinated with anything magical and promised himself that he would not use that as an excuse for not knowing what the others did so he began to read the book labelled "Standard book of spells: grade 1."

The first few pages he read were a summary of the book and a little boring but he read them still. The first spell he read was the levitation charm.

"With a swish and a flick of your wand clearly annunciate _wingardium leviosa_, now its bes to do this on a light object to protect from damaging valuable items. Do not be discouraged if you don't get it first try practise makes perfect."

"Right this should be fun." Thought Harry.

He found a vase pointed his wand at it swished and flicked then shouted the "_wingardium leviosa" _causing the vase to promptly drop off the bedside table and smash on the ground. "Shit, shit, shit. I knew I should have used my pillow." Thought Harry moving to pick up the pieces.

Just then Hagrid stepped in through the door laughing having been watching Harry. "Don't worry there's a spell for fixing things in that book of yours Harry. Lets eat then we can see how fast you learn." An amused Hagrid said.

They sat down and ate their pea and ham soup with bread and a very sweet drink Hagrid told harry was pumpkin juice it was the best thing Harry had ever tasted.

After they had finished Hagrid stood up motioning for Harry to do the same. "Now I believe the fixing charm is _repair_, how about you give it a try, two birds with one stone and all that."

Harry pointed his wand at the broken vase and muttered the spell causing it to fly back together only to fall apart a moment later.

"You have to give it some oomph Harry, shout it if you have to it will give you an idea at least." Explained Hagrid.

"_REPAIRO!" _Harry shouted with as much force as he could muster. The pieces flew together to once again take the shape of the vase but this time it held together. Harry smile astonished, he had done his very first piece of successful magic, now more than ever before he felt that he belonged.

"Well done Harry, yeh did it" Hagrid clapped as he smiled at the young wizard.

"Right how bout ya try that levitation charm again aye, with a pillow this time." Hagrid added hastily as Harry pointed his wand at the vase.

"Oh, yeah, right" Harry gave a sheepish smile.

After he had successfully managed the spell ten times Harry and Hagrid got ready for bed.

When they woke up the next day it was to find that it was a miserable day, it was pouring with rain massive droplets pelted the windows and the wind howled.

"Well we have a month before you have to go to school Harry, and a lot of the students even your age have some pre knowledge of magic. Now it's all good and well that you can to the repairing and levitation charm but they won't help you much in a fight now will they?" asked Hagrid.

"I can fight Hagrid." Stated Harry. "Yes you can, the muggle way, but what use is throwing a punch if you can't even move hmm?" Before Harry knew what was happening Hagrid had pulled out his umbrella, pointed it at Harry and said loud enough for Harry to hear, "_Petrificous totalis." _ Harry's arms and legs snapped together and he fell backwards onto the floor hitting his head.

"_Finite." _Hagrid said performing the counter allowing Harry to move again. "Bloody hell Hagrid that hurt." Said Harry angrily. "In this case pain is the best teacher, as pain is what you are trying to avoid right? Now I'm no great shakes at magic but I can do the basics, and seeing as it isn't a very nice day why don't I teach you a little aye? prepare you for your first day at school."

"Ok" Said Harry somewhat cautiously. "Good, now students under fifth year haven't been taught how to do spell's silently. So how can you do a spell if you can't say the words? You can't. Now you saw the spell I used on your uncle, do you remember it?" Harry nodded "Good, I want you to try using it on me, remembering you have to feel it so use some force." Said the giant.

"Now" commanded Hagrid.

"_Silencio." _Intoned Harry. "Very good Harry." Whispered Hagrid "You almost got it, _finite._ Remember to use force." Hagrid spoke normally.

"Again Harry".

"_SILENCIO!" _Harry shouted this time. Hagrid tried to speak but nothing came out so he smile at Harry who smiled in return, he had done it and on his second try. "I wonder if it's because I'm more power full then others." Harry thought.

Hagrid tried to do the counter wordlessly but couldn't so he looked at Harry hopefully. "Oh um, _finite_." Harry said although it wasn't power full enough Hagrid could whisper and performed the counter himself.

"Unfortunately I was kicked out before my fifth year." Hagrid said with a smile. "Hagrid, are some wizards more power full then others?" Harry asked.

"No, wizards and witches are born with and the ability to use magic. It's how they use it that defines how good they are. Though some have a natural talent at using it they will be better than someone that doesn't, it's mostly down to knowledge of the spells and knowing when to use them." Said Hagrid. "A very good question Harry."

"For example two first years could be slinging hex's at each other, dodging and ducking them until one tires and gets hit, but if one of them uses the charm I just taught you they would win instantly as the other would be defenceless. Now that's just a very basic example but you get the picture none the less." Hagrid said.

"I'll teach you one more before we have breakfast alright? This spell is very use full its another disabling charm like the one I just taught you, instead of silencing your opponent you summon his or her wand into your hand rendering them incapable of using any magic, unless they can use wandless magic which is very rare. The incantation is _exlpelliarmis._ Flick your wand back as though your pulling the other wand toward you." Hagrid explained.

"Ready, now Harry." Commanded Hagrid.

"_Exlpelliarmis!" _shouted Harry with as much force he could muster. The result was so power full that not only did Hagrid's umbrella soar across the room into Harry's hand but it also knocked the giant back two feet earning a surprised gasp from Hagrid.

"Bloody hell Harry, I think you have a natural talent for that charm well done." Hagrid complemented Harry which made Harry smile for some reason the man's compliments meant a lot to Harry.

"Practise those every day and keep on top of your reading and I don't think anyone above second year at least will bother you more than once." Hagrid beamed. "Now time for breakfast I think."

A/N

Please review, i need to know if i can do anything better or if i am doing ok so far.


	5. Chapter 5

5 Hogwarts

It had been two weeks since Harry's lesson with Hagrid, and true to his word he had been practising the spells he had been taught to the point that he could now do them in a second and he could whisper them.

He decided he quite liked defence, especially the disabling spells, he decided that if a bully attacked him at school he would do his best to humiliate them so they would stop.

He had added a few new spells to his arsenal like the _impedimentia_ curse which if casted perfectly and powerful enough could stop the target in their tracks for a full ten seconds, this was by far the hardest spell he had learnt, it had almost taken one full week of practise to get but he had it down now.

The _coloshoo _charm which glued a person's shoes to the floor which he found was quite useful and hilarious. When Hagrid had used it on him and Harry just stared blankly at him until he was told to walk across the room and promptly fell onto his face. And the _everte statum_ curse which launches the target through the air.

Harry thought that using the more simple spells were a lot easier especially when used in combinations. Hagrid told him that people tended to use powerful spells hen duelling but a real master of the arts can use the simple spells in unique ways to take down an opponent.

"For example Harry" Hagrid had said a week earlier "there is a common charm used to dry clothes, but when used on clothes that are already dry on a person it causes great discomfort, distracting the target enough to summon his wand or immobilise him."

These spells were learnt faster and needed less concentration to use. Harry thought about using stronger spells like the blasting and severing charm so he learnt them but decided to use those as a last resort only and if he was in imminent danger.

Though Harry knew these few spells he hungered for more it was a thirst he couldn't seem to quench and it didn't stop at spells.

He had to learn about the history of magic, as he believed that to look to the future one had to understand the past so he was doing his best to learn about the past.

Harry also wanted to learn potions. The things that they could do were amazing, h wasn't sure if he was strict enough to learn the art but he was determined to do his best.

He decided to try a concentration enhancement potion which was supposed to be relatively easy. Not only would it be good practice but it would also help him learn about the goblin wars of the seventeen hundreds that he found to be rather dull.

so It was on the fourteenth of August that Harry decided to go for a walk to Slug and Jiggers apothecary to get the ingredients he needed. Hagrid had let him go by himself as he thought he was competent enough to look after himself but there were rules.

He had to wear a cloak with the hood up at all times, he must not make a seen or commotion he pretty much had to be a ghost it was for his own safety apparently which he understood.

It was this day though that when he was at the apothecary a strong wind blew into the shop knocking his hood down.

"Mr Potter." Said a man in a black cloak with long black hair and a hooked nose. "what are you doing by yourself and why would you be in here of all places?" asked the man.

Harry froze for a second surprised by what had happened. He quickly pulled his hood back up and checked to make sure no one else saw him, lucky for him no one had.

He turned to the man a little more than pissed off at the strangers rudeness and demanded, "who are you to be questioning me sir?"

"Lucky for you I am professor Snape, potions master at Hogwarts and I will be the person who teaches you the art of potion making." Harry paled and said "Sorry professor, I was just startled. As to your questions, with specific rules kept in mind I am allowed to walk by myself but for no longer than one hour. As to why I am here I'm purchasing potion ingredients for a concentration enhancement draught."

"Interesting, and why would you be needing to concoct that for, as if you could do so proficiently enough for it to work as you want it to hmm?" Sneered the potions master with a smirk curling his lip.

Harry remembered to keep calm and not make a seen but man did this guy annoy him. "I'm studying the goblin wars Sir, and as I find them rather tedious to learn about I thought it would be a good idea to use the draught and also good practise for your class sir." Replied Harry as respectfully as he could muster.

The boys answer took Severus Snape back, he thought the boy would be a rude little brat, but instead he found the boy to show some promise not that he would tell him of course.

"Indeed, well off with you then and do try not to burn wherever you are saying to the ground." And with a final sneer he was gone out into the alley.

"That was interesting" Thought Harry as he took his purchase back to his and Hagrid's rooms. When he arrived back the giant wasn't there. In fact he didn't come back for another half an hour.

"Sorry I'm late Harry had some business to take care of. No questions please its top secret" Hagrid said with a wink. "So how did your trip to the alley go?"

Harry told the tale to Hagrid who glared at the mention of the potions master. "Typical, I wouldn't put is past Snape to have conjured that wind. But at least he wasn't overly rude you either surprised him or he was impressed by your knowledge. I'm sure it was the former though no offense Harry."

"None taken Hagrid." For some reason Harry had the urge to impress the potions master.

The last two weeks of August flew by with most of the same. Harry was doing all he could to learn as much as he could before he started school. He wanted to be prepared for anything anyone at the school could throw at him although this was unrealistic at least his fellow first years would have trouble picking on him.

When September the first came around Harry was all packed, in all honesty he had been packed for a week now keen as ever to start his new life.

Hagrid took him to Kings Cross and showed him to the doorway between the muggle train station and platform three quarters.

"I'm sorry I can't see you to the train Harry, I have important matters to attend to you'll see soon enough though, see you at school." With that he gave Harry a bone crushing hug and disappeared on the spot.

Harry braced himself as he ran through the pillar to the wizard platform. When he reached the other side he was greeted by the sight of hundreds of wizards and witches much like Diagon Alley except more frantic. The Hogwarts Express was a massive magenta steam engine.

"Well here I go." Harry thought as he got on the train. He wanted to find a compartment by himself but he couldn't so he opted for the one right at the back there was only one other boy sitting in there.

He walked in and the boy stood up and introduced himself. "Hi my names Neville Longbottom." He said and stretched out a hand, "I'm Harry nice to meet you." Harry said as he shook his hand the boy Neville didn't seem to mind that he didn't tell him his last name.

"So" said Neville "when did you find out?"

"Find what out?" Harry asked.

"That you are a wizard, I've always known my whole family are magical." Said Neville.

"Oh um on the thirty first of July my birthday. My parents were magical as well but they died when I was very young so I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle who were muggles. They don't agree with magic you see." Said Harry he wasn't sure if he wanted the boy to know who he was just yet.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I was brought up by my grandmother." Replied Neville.

This was followed by an awkward silence as the two boys thought of their parents that they never knew little did they know that they were closer than they thought. The silence was broken however by an elderly lady pushing a food trolley into their compartment asking, "Anything from the trolley dares?" Neville declined saying he had packed lunch, by the look on his face Harry knew he was embarrassed so he said "We'll take two of everything please." Said Harry.

"you'll need to explain to me what these all are Neville I've never had them at all." Said Harry. "Okay I think I can do that." Said Neville with a smile.

After eating Cauldron cakes Pumpkin pasties and every flavoured beans the boys only had their pumpkin juice and a Chocolate Frogs left. Harry opened his Chocolate Frog wrapper only to have the frog leap at Neville who promptly spilled the contents of his bottle of pumpkin juice down his shirt, but not before Harry caught the frog and put the whole thing in his mouth. "Nice Catch Harry." Said Neville while looking at his shirt with disgust. "Sorry Neville, don't worry I know a drying charm I just learnt, hold still."

As Harry pointed his wand at Neville a girl with very bush hair and slight buck teeth walked into the compartment. "Have either of you seen a rat a boy named Ron has lost one, oh are you doing magic? Well let's see then." She said. Harry and Neville exchanged amused glances before Harry turned back to Neville and said, _"Siccus." _Immediately Neville's shirt steamed and in seconds was dry. "Thanks Harry." Exclaimed Neville.

"That was impressive. Chapter eight of the standard book of spells grade one I believe." Said the girl with a smile. She then held out her hand to the boys. "Hermione Granger nice to meet you."

"Neville Longbottom," "Harry Potter." There were two deep intakes of breath. "Shit now I've done it." Thought Harry. They quickly recovered from the shock as Hermione said. "Well nice to meet you both, were almost there so you might want to change." And with that she was gone.

They changed in silence until Neville said, "So you're the Harry Potter, I've heard stories that your already five foot tall and built like a brick shit house, it's good to know you're as normal as me." Neville smiled.

Harry didn't know now but he would be very grateful for the fact that Neville had called him normal for now though he replied." I guess I am, I sure don't feel famous I hope I won't be some sort of an eye saw at school though I just want to learn and to have fun."

"Don't worry Harry though we barley know each other I've got your back. Gran always said how the Potters and Longbottoms have always been friends and I see no reason to change that." He held out his hand this time in friendship, which Harry gladly shook.

"So what house do you think you will be in?" Asked Neville. "I'm hoping for Gryfindor." Replied Harry. He had read about the houses in _Hogwarts: A History._

"What about you Nev?" Harry didn't even realise what he'd done before he'd done it. "Sorry you don't mind do you?" he asked.

"Na not at all I prefer it even, anyway I'm hoping for the same, I think I'd die and gran would revive me just to kill me if I ended up in Slytherin." Both boys laughed at this it was obviously a fear for both of them.

The rest of the ride went smoothly and uneventful with the two new friends telling stories of how they found out they were magical. After Harry telling Nev of the zoo ordeal to much laughter, Nev told Harry how he had fallen off of a veranda and bounced off the ground all the way back up to land on it safe and sound.

"I think I would have shat myself if that happened." Harry laughed.

Soon they were getting off the train and Harry and Nev hear Hagrid yell "First years this way please."

"It's ok Nev that's Hagrid he's a good guy got me away from those muggles and looked after me for a month."

"Ok if you say so Harry." Nev said.

They walked up to Hagrid and Harry said "Hiya Hagrid this is my new friend Neville."

"Mr Longbottom, good to see your making friends with good people Harry, right follow me you're going to love this."

The two friends followed Hagrid to a lake where there were forty small boats waiting for them. "Right two to a boat please hurry up we are already running late."

Harry and Neville both got into the same boat and looked for an oar each when much to their surprise the boat started moving across the lake all by itself.

Within five minutes they came to see the most extravagant sight both boys had ever seen.

A huge castle with five turrets that they could see, and it was lit up like a Christmas tree, it was beautiful. Harry looked to Neville to see that he too had the same big goofy smile that was plastered all over his own face.

All of a sudden they were walking across the expansive grounds and into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. There was an elderly lady dress on flowing black robes and a pointed hat waiting for them.

I am Professor Mc Gonagall deputy headmistress and head of Gryfindor house in a moment you will be escorted into the main hall where you will be sorted into your houses, for now wait here I will be back in five minutes.

"So I hear Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A blonde haired pointed face boy said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." ,"That arseholes son from Diagon Alley." Harry thought. "This should be fun."

At this Nev sniggered. "And you are?" Sneered Malfoy. "Neville Longbottom." "Well id keep your mouth shut unless you want to end up in the same ward as your pare-""Shut up you purist conceit-"Neville was stopped short by Malfoy's wand at his throat.

In a flash Harry had his wand out and shouted "Petrificous_ totalis, exlpelliarmis, siccus." "_Let the little shit sweat." Thought Harry and indeed he was.

"You alright Neville?" Harry asked "Yeah thanks mate you got to teach me that." Said Neville.

"What is going on here" Yelled Mc Gonagall. "_Finite."_ She cast on Malfoy who promptly collapsed.

"I think it was accidental magic ma'am." Said Neville. "He said some things about my parents so I said some things back then he had his wand at my throat, somehow I made him freeze then Harry grabbed his wand."

"Is this right Mr Potter?" she asked Harry. "Yes professor, here I have his wand." Harry replied.

Well as none of you are in a house yet I think it would be unfair to give out any punishments, follow me please first years."

A/N

Thank you to gottaloveva for your review I hope Its as good as you hope.

Please review .


End file.
